mlpfandomcom-20200223-history
Aria Blaze
(human) (siren) |mane = Moderate purple with light brilliant aquamarine streaks (human) |coat = (human) scales with underbelly and fins (siren) |misc1 = Hooves |misc1text = Dark violet (siren) |aura = Vivid amaranth |cutie mark = (merchandise art) |voice = Diana Kaarina (''English) Marie-Line Landerwijn (French) Eva Thärichen (German)Synchronkartei Loretta Di Pisa (Italian) Zuzanna Galia (Polish) Tarsila Amorim (Brazilian Portuguese) Meritxell Ané (European Spanish) Jessica Ortiz (Latin American Spanish) |singing voice = Shylo Sharity (English) Ilona Brokowski (German) Mireia Gordo (European Spanish) Sandra Domínguez (Latin American Spanish) |headercolor = #F8BCE6 |headerfontcolor = #8815B3}} Aria Blaze is a female siren and one of the main antagonists in My Little Pony Equestria Girls: Rainbow Rocks. She is a backup singer in her band the Dazzlings, rivaling the Rainbooms. __TOC__ Development and design Like those of her bandmates Adagio Dazzle and Sonata Dusk, Aria Blaze's fin-like wings are translucent and non-feathered. Her non-siren forms resemble Starlight Glimmer and Evening starlite. In musical terminology, the word "aria" refers to a long accompanied song for a solo voice, typically one in an opera. Depiction in Rainbow Rocks Aria Blaze appears alongside Adagio Dazzle and Sonata Dusk in My Little Pony Equestria Girls: Rainbow Rocks as the main antagonists. In the film, Aria and the other Dazzlings are introduced in the human world. They are sirens from Equestria who were banished to the human world by Star Swirl the Bearded to keep them from using their dark magic to conquer Equestria. They are first seen in a café causing tension between the patrons, and Aria grumbles about the world's lack of satiating magic. Later, when Sunset Shimmer gives a school tour to Aria and company and mentions the musical showcase, Aria states that they sing "from time to time." She and the Dazzlings later convince the students with their music to turn the friendly Musical Showcase into a Battle of the Bands. Aria and the Dazzlings use their siren's songs to control the students' opinion and advance through the competition bracket. In the final battle against the Rainbooms, Aria and the Dazzlings are eventually defeated, and the gem pendants with which they controlled the students are destroyed. As a result, their inability to sing leads to them being chased off in disgrace. Aside from flashbacks, Aria's true form is never physically shown in the film, but she and her fellow band members gain pony-like ears, extended ponytails, and translucent fin-like wings. They also summon astral projections of their true siren forms from their pendants. Aria is also the only member of the Dazzlings who is not referred to by name in the film, although Sonata refers to her by name in the novelization. Personality Aria Blaze is portrayed as being more level-headed than her companion Sonata Dusk and often speaks in a rather bored disposition. Throughout the film, she is shown to be just as cold and manipulative as her leader Adagio Dazzle, convincing Trixie Lulamoon into removing the Rainbooms from the competition and joining Adagio in undermining Sunset Shimmer's confidence. She would question Adagio's plans and thinks about being in charge when she suggested Sonata to follow her lead, much to Adagio's anger. Aria also frequently argues with Sonata, occasionally calling her "the worst" and disagreeing with her over trivial matters. Merchandise and promotional material A doll of Aria Blaze has been displayed, with packaging additionally showing her and Sonata Dusk's pony versions, at the 2014 American International Toy Fair and on Hasbro's online listings of the product. Hasbro's Equestria Girls website includes Aria Blaze. Other depictions Hasbro.com Rainbow Rocks description She’s spirited and sassy and never too shy to speak her mind, but when Aria Blaze takes the stage, her captivating voice is all anyone hears. She works magic at the mic, helping the Dazzlings live up to their name. Rainbow Rocks Encore description Aria Blaze is a member of the trouble-making band, the Dazzlings. Even though Aria doesn't play nice on stage, she still has a rockin' sense of style. This fashion star is about to meet her match! '' Quotes Gallery See also * References de:Aria Blaze pl:Aria Blaze pt:Aria Blaze Category:Musicians Category:Antagonists Category:Creatures Category:Supporting characters